There are several waste collection device designs that will utilize a bag for collecting and disposing of waste; most require special or purchased bags. The purpose of this invention is to provide an economical means of collecting and disposing waste using plastic bags with handles that are readily available from most grocery and other retail stores. This invention provides a secondary use for a bag that is typically discarded after it is emptied of contents purchased at retail outlets.
The disclosed inventive device improves on the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,769 (the ""769 patent). The new attachment means is simpler and provides a quicker and easier method to attach bags. The ""769 patent used protrusions that captivated most of the bag handle opening. This new design requires only small attachment points to retain the bag in proper working position. The new design also provides a different means to attach the handle to the frame. The new attachment means results in significantly greater tension in the fit of the bag along the perimeter of the frame. The new design also provides a more efficient method of manufacture. The new design reduces the amount of material used and also provides designs that adapt to a plastic molding process as well as to metal fabrication.